


Confessions

by TheCoolOne05



Series: DiaMaru Fluff AU [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 2019 is here! Woohoo!, Confessions, Embarrassment, F/F, Family, Fluff, Happy birthday to our Dia-chan!, New year!, Romance, That means more DiaMaru XD, blushes, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolOne05/pseuds/TheCoolOne05
Summary: Dia and Hanamaru does some confessions!EDITED - I UPDATED SOME NAMES SO IT WOULD FIT IN WITH CANONICAL INFO





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year and Happy Birthday to our Dia Kurosawa!
> 
> I figured I’d treat myself with a little DiaMaru fic gift XD I hope you enjoy reading and I hope you have a very happy new year as well!
> 
> EDIT — SO apparently, only the girls of the Kurosawa family are named after a gemstone XD I have updated Dia and Ruby’s grandfather and father’s names to fit in with that fact

The day of a new year for the world and a new year for herself approaches. And as this hour nears, Dia yearned for more of the love her fellow Aqours members—especially that of the brunette she called for to stay after school.They did not have classes, but they did hold a year-end party for the students. Most of them have already gone home. And now the very brunette stood before her as she waited for her to speak.

Right now, they were at the school’s rooftop. In solitude, the two stood face to face, waiting for each other to start the conversation first. Dia could not maintain her composure. She tried to hold steadfast; alas, to no avail for weakening knees failed her.

Once more, for the hundredth time already possibly, she tried to open her mouth to speak. Yet no words escaped, causing the fear inside her to ignite further.

She might be thinking I just called her here for nothing...

The burning fear grew more and spread from the depths of her mind all the way to her cheeks. Said cheeks was now tinted with a red hue, a color probably redder than that of her character symbol. Red that was most definitely brighter than the future she had in mind with her crush.

If there was one thing they had in common, the it would be the fact they both have butterflies in their stomachs. It seems that their desire to be with each other grew more as the days go by.

“Dia-san?” Called the brunette, her mellow voice awakening the tranced upperclassman. “What did you call Maru here for?”

“U-ummm...” The raven-haired girl’s blush darkened, realizing the embarrassment she caused herself for staying silent. “I-I apologize for being a bother...”

Immediately, Hanamaru’s eyes widened, waving her hands in front of her. “Oh, no, no! You weren’t a bother, zura! M-Maru was just wondering why...you...called Maru here...zura...” And for that, it was the bookworm’s turn to blush shyly.

“O-oh, is that right? I-I, well, you see...” Dia stuttered, eyes agape as she looked at the equally-shy girl.

_She looked really cute when she blushed._

“A-anyway! I was wondering if you are free this New Year’s Eve...” She finally popped the question that has been dying to come out.

“Why, zura...?” Hanamaru asked, looking up to the taller one a bit. She was still embarrassed to look straight into her crush’s eyes. “M-Maru is...kind of free...I guess...”

“W-well, you see, I thought that was rarely hang out together!” Dia quickly answered, her nervousness forcing her to start rambling. “I mean, I always hang out with Mari-san or Kanan-san or Ruby or Chika-san or You-san or—I-I’m rambling... I apologize. B-but it is true though! I, uh, would just like to hang out with you on New Year’s Eve. Just the two of us... Welcome the new year together... A-alone.”

“I-I see...” Hanamaru simply replied, her silence posing a threat to Dia’s mind.

“O-oh! If you’re not, i-it’s fine! You don’t have to force yourself if you can’t make it. I-I mean, it’s New Year’s Eve after all! It would be great if you celebrate with your loved ones first...” The raven-haired girl gasped slightly at her choice of words. She meant to say ‘family’ instead of ‘loved ones’.

_Oh nooo, she is going to start thinking that the reason I want to hang out with her in New Year’s Eve is because SHE is one of said ‘loved ones’! I mean, it would not be wrong to think so, but I do not want her to find out yet!!_

_‘Is Maru one of those loved ones?’ No, no! You can’t say that, zura! You’re not even sure if she likes you too! Stop assuming these things, Maru! Just say you’re free and you will soon be together alone at New Year’s Eve, zura! W-wait! Wasn’t January 1st her birthday too?!_

“Isn’t January 1 your birthday too...?” Hanamaru asked hesitantly.

_Busted! Now she is going to think I just want to celebrate my birthday with her alone! Which is, again, the truth, but I do not want her to find out yet!_

“Y-yes, that is true. However, I have plans to celebrate my birthday with the others soon! So this is totally not just a way for the two of us to celebrate New Year AND my birthday together, alone, haha!” Even the most oblivious could tell that this was a lie.

_Okay, Dia, that was REALLY bad! You just spilled everything you planned to her!_

“I-I see... Then Maru accepts your offer, zura.” Hanamaru proudly announced before shying away again. “Maru will be your...birthday and New Year’s date...” 

“Adorable...” The student council president accidentally whispered, audible enough for the brunette to hear. This, of course, caused her to hide away her blush and traitorous mouth behind the shame of her hands.

“Th-thank you, zura...”

“I-I did not really mean to...say that, but...yeah...”

_This is REALLY awkward, zura!!!_

After a minute of nothing but the void of all sound, Dia finally mustered up courage and spoke, telling Hanamaru: “S-so, I will pick you up at 31st? How does 7 o’clock at night sound to you?”

“W-we’re spending that much hours?!” The brunette exclaimed in surprise. The thought of spending that much time with her beloved all alone invigorated her! But it also surprised her.

“Does that sound bad then...?” Dismay filled Dia’s voice as she asked that question. It seemed that she had planned numerous things for them to do. And Hanamaru was not planning to decline anyway.

“N-no, no! That sounds wonderful to Maru, zura!” Hanamaru immediately dispelled her crush’s worries as soon as she announced. “I-it’s just that...that thought of spending that much time with you is...”

“R-Right... I will see you around then, Hanamaru-san...” Dia said as she bid farewell. “I will need to attend to school matters more, so feel free to go home now.”

“M-Maru-chan...”

“Huh?” The raven-haired one asked, tiling her head to the side in question.

“J-Just call me Maru-chan...” Hanamaru made it clear. She was giving her permission for this once in a lifetime opportunity. And of course, Dia would not miss it for the world.

“Oh...” she blushed, clearing her throat. “Very well then, Ha—M-Maru-chan...” She wanted to ask Hanamaru to just call her Dia-chan as well, but that would be asking to much, she thought. Not until...

“Can Maru call you Dia-chan then, zura?” The brunette suddenly asked, shocking the already-blushing Dia.

“F-feel free,” she answered. “A-anyway! I shall go to the office now. I will see you later...M-Maru-chan.”

“Y-you too, D-Dia-chan...”

_Why does calling her Dia-chan now feel a lot different than when we called her that before, zura!? Oh goodness, the butterflies in my stomach are not stopping, zura..._

* * *

And so the day finally came... Hanamaru was picked up by Dia and together they did everything the older one had in plan. They checked out all the available New Year stalls, lit sparklers, shopped for items, and watched various New Year shows.

Those were not all that made them happy though. Dia took special note of Hanamaru’s clothing. She looked magnificent in kimono... The way her clothing seemed to hide her form, leaving her wishing to see more of her body. The way she had her hair tied in a ponytail was beautiful too. Her ponytail allowed her and everyone to see parts of her that are rarely seen, that being her quite fair neck.

Her neck, for some reason, was just attractive to Dia. It looked...delicious. As if she wished to shower it with kisses...

_Dia, what the heck are you thinking?! Are you a pervert?!_

“You’re staring so much at me, D-Dia-chan...” Hanamaru remarked when she noticed the aforementioned person’s focus was not towards the fireworks.

Dia could only look back at the pyrotechnic show, not a word anymore.

* * *

 The fireworks show has now ended. Dia still had her plan in mind. And it was time to officially set the final steps in motion. The brunette was busy trying to catch fishes in a basin.

“Hanamaru—I mean, Maru-chan.” The student council president suddenly said sternly.

“Yay! Maru got one!” The younger girl cheered, happy that she managed to at least catch one fish using her small net. She immediately let go of it though, fearing it would suffocate. She then attended to the older girl. 

“W-What is it, Dia-chan?” The sudden stern tone of Dia caused some fear to emerge from her.

“Midnight will arrive only an hour and a half from now...” She mellowed her voice to ease herself and Hanamaru. “Would you like to visit a shrine with me? Say our wishes for this new year and this new year of my life as well.”

“Maru would love to, zura...” She nodded

“All right,” Dia nodded back. “Follow me then.”

And there they arrived to the shrine they all knew and love. Normally, they’d be here after jogging for Aqours practice, but this time, they took the time walking up the stairs.

The shrine’s surroundings was only lit by the lights surrounding it. A few candles were lit by the shrine meaning some people were here beforehand. At the moment though, Dia and Hanamaru were the only ones in the sacred place.

“Here we are...” Dia whispered loud enough for the other to here. “The shrine here in Awashima. Come, let us pray to Benzaiten-sama for good fortune.”

Hanamaru followed Dia and stood in front of the shrine, she stood beside her and clasped her hands like how the older one did. They closed their eyes and prayed deeply.

A few minutes after, they opened their eyes. Their wishes and prayers now sent towards Benzaiten.

“So, what did you pray for, Maru-chan?” Dia asked, only glancing to her side to look at the shorter one. “May I know what they are...?”

“Maru prayed for my family’s safety, zura. Maru prayed that the gods continue to bless us next year like how they blessed us this year. Maru prayed for Aqours’ prosperity too... And...Maru prayed for more birthdays to come to you, zura...” The brunette blushed at her last statement, but it was the truth.

“Thank you, Maru-chan,” Dia told, smiling softly. “I appreciate your concern towards me. I hope your prayers would be blessed upon you.”

“Maru hopes so too. How about you, zura?”

Dia took a deep breath and let out a sigh, a comforting sigh. One that told that she was happy and satisfied right now. “I prayed almost exactly the same as yours. However, I do have this wish I have been praying for, and I think they have finally given it to me...”

“Dia-chan...” Hanamaru whispered for no particular reason.

“Maru-chan. At exactly midnight, the main fireworks show will begin. Three...two...one...”

Surely enough, fireworks started shooting up the sky again and filled with various colors and lights. Straight to the point, it was beautiful. It would be almost as beautiful as the brunette that stood by the raven-haired one; however, the latter would disagree. Nothing was ever more attractive than Hanamaru.

“Maru-chan,” Dia took a deep breath once again. “I have something very important to say to you.”

“Wh-what is it, Dia-chan?” Hanamaru asked, concern filled her voice and face. Anticipation seemed to come out from her expressions as well.

“I have waited for so long, and now that the day has arrived, I cannot wait any longer. The previous year now passed and a brand new year has started for us and, especially, me. And to go along with the change, I want to change something else in my life too. No, I want to add something in my life—SOMEONE in my life...” Dia paused, breathing deeply again. A hand then made its way to her chest as she continued: “Maru-chan! I, Kurosawa Dia, would like that someone to be. In this new year and this day of my birth, I confess my love to you... In short, Hanamaru-chan: Will you be my girlfriend?”

Hanamaru did not waste any more second! She tackled the taller one into a hug, tears falling from her eyes, and a smile plastered her face. She then buried her face to Dia’s clothes and continued her weeping.

Her head finally emerged after calming herself down. “Y-yes, Dia-chan... Maru will gladly be your girlfriend.” Sobs still escaped her mouth, but the happiness she felt had never been more obvious.

“Thank you for accepting my feelings, Maru-chan...” Dia could only smile as tears fell from her eyes as well. “I will be in your care. Happy New Year, Maru-chan.”

“Maru will be in your care too!” Hanamaru giggled. “Happy Birthday and Happy New Year, Dia-chan!”

And with that, the two instinctively held hands as they both watched the fireworks show that happily welcomed the brand new year.

“I am really glad you loved me too, Maru-chan...”

“Maru is glad that you loved me too, Dia-chan, zura...”

Noticing their held hands, the two blushed more, but instead of letting go, they intertwined their fingers and moved closer to each other. It seemed that they felt more comfortable this way... As if their hands were a perfect fit.

Next year... A New Year’s kiss! Dia thought happily. But right now, she is more than content in holding Hanamaru’s hand.

“I love you, Maru-chan... A very Happy New Year to you.”

“I love you too, Dia-chan... And a very Happy New Year AND Happy Birthday to you too!”

* * *

  **EXTRAS**

Afterwards, by Hanamaru’s request, they ate the traditional New Year mochi.

Happy New Year, everybody!!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Oh, you thought it was over? I’m sorry, but I’m too lazy to do two chapters of these so here’s their New Year subsequent to this one! All in Hanamaru’s point of perspective!

* * *

**Two years after**

Maru and Dia-chan have been going steady with our relationship, zura~.

Though it has only been one year when we first date and this coming New Year is going, Maru felt like our relationship have grown stronger and steadfast, as if we have been a couple for a long time. And although our love is a long distance one—with her being in Tokyo for college and Maru in Shizuoka Prefecture—we would still constantly call each other. She even pays visits frequently. So Maru can very much say that, despite our situation, our relationship will last for long. And I hope it would last till the day we get married...and start a family...and until death do us part, zura. I’mma pray for that later, zura!

But Maru is getting ahead of herself, hehe! Right now, Dia-chan invited Maru on a date outside again, zura. Maru is waiting for Dia-chan in front of her house. Dia-chan said she would pick Maru so I waited...I probably waite a bit too early, zura...

Either that or Dia-chan is running a bit late. Oh wait, never mind! She’s here, zura!

”Hello, Dia-chan!” I greeted with a wave. She then opened her car windows to wave back.

”Good evening, Maru-chan! You ready?” Dia-chan greeted back with a wide smile. Ever since she and Maru dated, Dia-chan learned to open herself up more. She now smiles more and laughs more...something Maru really loves to see and hear, zura.

”Hmm!” I nodded. Dia-chan then came out just to open the door for me.

”Come in then, m’lady,” she gestured, grinning rather mischievously and winking afterwards.

That earned a giggle from me as I entered, sitting right beside her on the passenger’s seat. “You know you didn’t need to do that, zura.”

”You are right, I did not need to. But, I wanted to,” she remarked, winking again. “Dia-chan will take you someplace special, zura~!”

”Oh stop it, will you?” I laughed, playfully punching her arm once. “All right, where are you taking me, zura?”

”Somewhere very special and will definitely surprise you. You will find out once we arrive there.” She then fastened my seatbelt for Maru and drove on our way to this unknown, apparently surprisng place.

* * *

 And...surprised, I really was.

”D-D-Dia-chan??? What are we doing at your home??” Maru aggresively and insistently whispered to Dia-chan as we stood in front of the Kurosawa family who were kneeling down in front of the low dining table. Dia-chan stood smugly, confident about whatever it was she was thinking, smiling to herself rather proudly, and arms crossed.

Maru looked around, vision shaking as my knees shook as well. Maru’s nerves were betraying me. I-I mean, I’m in front of the entire Kurosawa family right now! With the way they were look at Maru, Maru is completely terrified. Maru found Dia-chan’s grandfather, grandmother, mother, father, and Ruby-chan too!

All, save for Ruby-chan who had a worried expression, wore a stern expression as they bore a hole on me with their glaring stares. Surely, this is where Dia-chan got her glares... They’re even more scary than Dia-chan’s death glares, zura...

After an defeaning eternity of silence, Dia-chan finally broke it. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

”Everyone!” She called, standing tall and uncrossing her arms. “Ojii-sama, Obaa-sama, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Ruby... I, your granddaughter, daughter, and older sister Kurosawa Dia, am here in front of you to introduce someone.”

Dia then reached for my hand, looking at me then towards them with a smile. She nodded as if gesturing me to do something. Maru has no idea what that something is though, zura! Then, she bowed down, causing me to bow down in instinct as well.

”U-um! I-I’m Kunikida Hanamaru, zura!” I exclaimed in surprising, gasping afterwards because my verbal tic came out. “I-I’mma—M-Maru, I-I mean...!” M-Maru doesn’t know what to do, zuraaa! M-Maru is too nervous... I’m not ready...!

Thankfully, Dia spoke in my behalf. We stood straight again, and she spoke, saying: “That’s right, my dear family... She is my girlfriend. And I am here to...ask for your blessing and permission. I apologize deeply for keeping our relationship a secret, b-but I only did that because I thought you would not approve of us at first! But I learned that that would probably cause more problem if the secret ever comes out. So once more, we are very sorry...” She paused, only to kneel down suddenly and bow her head low, letting it touch the floor. “But I beg of you! Please approve of us and give us your blessing! I truly, _truly_ love her and I wish to marry her in the future!” Ruby-chan and I gasped at her sudden gesture.

Y-You’re going that far?! B-But I guess I would like their blessing as well...

So without further ado, I did the same as Dia-chan did, hoping the best for the both of us.

”Raise your heads,” a voice I could only assume belonged to Dia-chan’s father ordered, voice stern and echoed to the entire room. Though Dia-chan and Ruby-chan’s father looked not as intimidating as the other Kurosawa members with his Ruby-chan-esque appearance, his very presence and voice alone would strike fear even to the bravest.

Dia-chan seemed surprised as she raised her head, just as much Maru did, really. I raised my head up as well and looked at Kurosawa family with what I could only describe as fear emanating from my heart’s pounding.

A sigh escaped from Mr. Kurosawa’s mouth, briefly closing his eyes. ”Kunikida-san...” He opened his eyes, looking directly at me. Goosebumps flowed from my spine to all over my body.

”I-I’m sorry!” I immediately exclaimed, bowing down again.

”Do you love her, Kunikida-san?” Mr. Kurosawa asked. W-wait, what?!

”E-eh??” I reacted out of shock. “I-I do, sir...” I looked directly at his eyes, confident in my answer.

”Hm,” he hummed, nodding slowly. He looked at my eyes again. “How much do you love her, Dia?”

”I love her so much, Otou-sama,” she said, looking straight at his eyes too.

”You, Kunikida-san?”

”I love her so much too, Kurosawa-san,” Maru said just as sure as Dia-chan. “I-it would be very much appreciated if we could receive your blessing.”

Silence.

...

..

Oh no! D-did Maru say something wrong, zura!?

“We will be back shortly.” Mr. Kurosawa stood, bowing to us. “We shall discuss about this. Ruby, stay here.”

”Y-yes, Otou-san,” Ruby nodded. Their grandfather, grandmother, father, and mother then left the room.

Dia-chan let out a huge sigh. “Do not worry, Maru-chan. I am sure they will approve us.”

”You say that, but...” Maru said, reaching for her hand hoping that it would comfort me. “Maru is still really nervous, zura... Why didn’t you tell this to Maru, zura?”

”Well, I knew that if I did tell you, you would want to wait a little longer.”

I opened my mouth object, but I realized that she was correct. Maru is still not confident about herself, zura... But Maru _is_  sure about one thing: I love Dia-chan soooo much!

”D-don’t worry, Onee-chan and Maru-chan!” Ruby suddenly bursted, doing her signature cute pose. “R-Ruby is sure they will give you their blessing!”

”Ruby, you are much more nervous than we are...” Dia-chan stated seriously but immediately mellowed her tone. “I appreciate the concern though.”

”Maru too,” I seconded.

”Now we wait...” Dia-chan told, breathing calmly now as she squeezed my hand. “Just know that no matter what happens, Maru-chan, I will always love you.”

Maru squeezed her hand as well, trying my best to reassure her and myself. “Maru loves you too, zura... No matter what.”

”You two really love each other, huh?” Ruby-chan commented, smiling a bit at us. “Ruby wishes she has someone to love too...”

Dia-chan smiled back and looked at Ruby-chan. “One day, Ruby. One day.”

Somehow, maybe because our hearts are one, Dia-chan and I said at the same time: “I hope they approve of us...”

* * *

 After what appeared to be an eternity for me, the rest of the Kurosawa family finally came back inside.

”We have come to a decision,” the Kurosawa sisters’ mother began as they all kneeled down.

”Joyful greetings to the both of you!” Their grandmother suddenly cheered, a smile present plastered her face.

”We talked about it very carefully and we have come decided unanimously.” Their grandfather stated, grinning a bit.

”Rejoice, the two of you!” Their father gestured, smiling also. “We have agreed to bless you and approve of your relationship.”

”R-really?!” Dia exclaimed, eyes wides as they could be. “Th-thank you so much, Otou-sama!”

”Th-thank you so much, Kurosawa-san!” Maru thanked too. Ruby-chan cheered with us as well.

Their father raised a hand to hush us. Of course, it worked effectively.

”However, I do need to speak with you, Dia. Keeping your relationship a secret to us is a grave sin, even to other families if you two did it to them as well.” Their father stated in a serious tone.

”O-of course, Otou-sama! I will accept any punishment just as long as we are blessed.” Dia-chan replied, determined to accept anything. Though fear was still present in her voice, it was obvious that she was really happy. Well, so was Maru, zura.

Mr. Kurosawa only nodded. “Congratulations, Dia and Hanamaru-san. I now approve of your relationship and give you my blessings. We wish for your future to be a fruitful and joyous one.”

”Th-thank you so much, zura!” I couldn’t help but exclaim once more. “Thanking you is not enough to express my gratitude! Maru will be sure to pay you back, Kurosawa-san!”

”There is no need for that, Hanamaru-san,” their father shook his head. “And please, feel free to call me Emera.”

”R-right, Ichirou-san!” I corrected myself immediately.

”Call me Yuuko, Hanamaru-san,” their mother stated with a smile.

”And I, Hiroshi,” their grandfather said, gesturing to himself then to his wife.

”You can call me Reina,” their grandmother said, weakly but happily.

”Ichirou-san, Yuuko-san, Hiroshi-san, and Reina-san!” I called one by one. “M-Maru will...Maru will try her best to be someone worthy of your blessing!”

”We will be expecting that, Maru-san,” their grandmother had a mellow smile. “Oh, how this reminds me of my young days... Jasper here was just as nervous when he was introducing me to his family. Oh, such good days... You should have seen his face while he was explaining his deeds.” She then chuckled to herself.

”Oh, don’t remind me of that, you old fool!” Their grandfather angrily remarked, but it was quite obvious that he was joking.

The rest laughed along the old couple’s antics. The two of them joining the laughter. Though Dia-chan pulled me out of the dining room and suddenly hugged me tightly as soon as we were out. No words as she released me, she dove in once more gave me a kiss to the lips.

Maru happily returned the kiss and we parted way too early. Maru wants to kiss her more...

”We finally got their blessings!” Dia-chan exclaimed gleefully. “On New Year’s Eve too! Is that not great?!”

”Not just great!” I corrected. “It’s amazing! Maru is really glad you thought of this, zura!”

We were about kiss again, but Ruby-chan suddenly came out of the room.

”P-pigii! A-am I interrupting something?”

”Oh! No, it’s nothing, Ruby! What do you want?” Dia-chan asked, quickly releasing me from her embrace.

”Otou-sama wants to do the countdown with Maru-chan and you. Please come inside again,” Ruby told, smiling widely at us. She then opened the door widely for us, signaling us to enter.

* * *

 ”Three... Two... One...! Happy New Year!”

”And a Happy Birthday to you, my precious daughter!” Ichirou-san added, holding up a glass of some kind of drink.

Maru immediately hugged Dia-chan, zura!

”This is, hands-down, the best New Year’s Day celebration AND birthday celebration, zura!”

”I am glad you thought so... Happy New Year, my love.” She then kissed my forehead.

”Heehee, Happy New Year and Happy Birthday, my love!”

”Happy New Year and Happy Birthday, Onee-chan!”

”Happy New Year and Happy Birthday, Dia!!!”


End file.
